


Стена из подушки

by Seymour_Ridy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Rain, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seymour_Ridy/pseuds/Seymour_Ridy
Summary: Отрывок из жизни одного обедневшего аристократа, привыкшего к роскоши, и разбогатевшего бедняка, не умеющего делиться. Австрия внезапно заявился к Швейцарии посреди ночи, казалось бы, без видимых на то причин...





	Стена из подушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480925) by dyslexic-Carmie. 



Швейцария подскочил от внезапного звонка в дверь. Была уже самая что ни на есть середина ночи — время, когда людям свойственно спать, — поэтому, кто бы к нему сейчас ни заявился, он скорее всего был не в своем уме.

 — Ох, — Цвингли медленно поднялся и сел на кровати. — Почему я всегда так чутко сплю? — Его сонные мысли были прерваны очередным нетерпеливым звонком в дверь. — Да иду я, чёрт побери, иду!

Опустив ноги на холодный пол, он поспешил нащупать ими тапочки, затем достал из-под подушки автомат и встал, запрокидывая ствол на плечо. Теперь он был готов встретить незваного гостя со всем радушием.

Покидая спальню, он ещё раз крепко выругался. Слишком быстро он покинул обитель сна, в которую последнее время ему и так было нелегко попасть, особенно учитывая разные кошмары, связанные с давнишними войнами. Или образ побитого Австрии из далекого детства.

Звонок в дверь раздался снова и был настойчиво повторён несколько раз, видимо, гостю совершенно недоставало терпения.

— Да хватит уже завывать! — крикнул раздраженный Цвингли, оступился на ступеньке и чуть не упал. — Да долбаная лестница!

Он уже успел оценить глобальный минус многоэтажного дома: до нужных ему комнат приходилось подниматься и спускаться, что делалось с утра в сонном состоянии. Он вполне мог поставить лифт, тогда хлопот было бы меньше, но для Швейцарии это было слишком дорого по стоимости и содержанию. Словом, он не любил тратить денег на то, на чём можно было сэкономить без большого вреда для здоровья.

— Пристрелить бы того, кто изобрел ступеньки, — пробормотал он, оказавшись, наконец, на первом этаже, и, в два шага преодолев прихожую, распахнул парадную дверь.

— Долго же ты шёл, — возмутился Австрия вместо приветствия. — Я, между прочим, все это время стоял под дождём.

Сперва оторопев, Швейцария широко улыбнулся. Нет, он далеко не был рад своему гостю, но вид Эдельштейна, вымокшего до нитки, невероятно поднимал настроение.

— Вот и стой дальше, — ответил он, закрывая дверь, однако австриец предсказуемо выставил руку, препятствуя этому.

— Мне нужно где-то переночевать, — спокойно констатировал он.

— На это есть отель…

— Все ближайшие отели я уже обошёл, — перебил Австрия, — в них нет свободных одноместных номеров, а…

— Остальные тебе не по карману? — в отместку перебил Швейцария.

— Мои финансы в данный момент довольно ограничены, да, — после паузы согласился австриец. — И я очень устал, пока искал ночлег.

— Ну, кто в этом виноват? — Цвингли пожал плечами и снова попытался закрыть дверь.

— Всего на одну ночь, пожалуйста, — взмолился Австрия, снова перегораживая дверь. — Обещаю не злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством.

— Как ты можешь злоупотреблять тем, чего я тебе не предоставлял? — Швейцария попытался закрыть дверь с силой, но у Австрии, видимо, её тоже было немало.

— Дай мне закрыть.

— Дам, если ты дашь войти.

— Отпусти мою дверь!

— Сперва ты впусти!

— Черт, не ори так! — зарычал Цвингли. — Лихтенштейн же спит!

Австрия закатил глаза.

— Если уж она не проснулась от дверного звонка, то вряд ли её побеспокоят уличные крики.

— Ты решил это проверить? — Швейцария угрожающе поднял автомат. — Между прочим, она не отличается хорошим настроением, если разбудить её среди ночи.

— Ты как будто себя сейчас описал, — Эдельштейн криво усмехнулся, на что Цвингли гневно сверкнул глазами и попытался отцепить руку незваного гостя.

— Отпусти уже мою дверь!

— Отпущу, когда впустишь на порог, — невозмутимо ответил тот, — и тебе не помешало бы хоть иногда стричь ногти.

Отдернув в негодовании руку от пальцев австрийца, Швейцария выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Чёрт, ладно, — бросил он, открывая дверь чуть шире, — но с утра чтобы свалил домой!

— Благодарю, — ответил Австрия, шгая на порог и сдержанно улыбаясь хозяину дома, который развернулся и стремительным шагом пошёл прочь.

— Надо дать тебе полотенце.

Через минуту он вернулся, протягивая обещанный предмет.

— Ненавижу этот цвет, — отчеканил австриец.

— Вот и хорошо! — сказал Цвингли, настойчиво ткнув Эдельштейна свертком в грудь, тем самым заставив взять в руки.

— Ты не хочешь спросить, почему я вдруг снизошел до твоего скромного жилища? — спросил австриец, вытирая намокшие волосы.

— Нет, — отрезал Швейцария, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Жаль, — Австрия последовал за ним. — Тебе было бы интересно послушать.

— Что мне будет интересно слушать в четыре утра?

— Три тридцать пять, — поправил Эдельштейн, расстегивая мокрые рукава и ворот рубашки. — Ну что, в какую коморку ты меня положишь?

Цвингли надменно прыснул.

— Тебя? В коморку? Ты серьёзно?!

— Куда же ещё ты можешь положить?

— Ты спишь в комнате Лихтенштейн, — сообщил Швейцария, и Австрия опешил.

— С твоей сестрой?

— Разбежался! — невесело усмехнулся Цвингли. — Я разбужу её и положу к себе!

— Думаю, это плохая идея.

— Почему?

— Ты же сам говорил, что Лиште не такая милая…

— Не смей называть её Лиште!

— Ты иногда перебарщиваешь со своей опекой над ней, Баш, — сказал Австрия изменившимся тоном. — Неужели у тебя нет гостевой?

— Нет, потому что там склад для оружия.

— Что? Ещё один? — изумился Эдельштейн.

— Их всего-то четыре, — отмахнулся Швейцария, — и я не вижу в этом абсолютно ничего смешного.

— Как знать, — тихо смеялся Австрия.

— Ну и чёрт с тобой! — Цвингли направился к комнате Лихтенштейн, собираясь сделать задуманное, но его остановил внезапный жест Австрии.

— По-моему всё же не стоит, — сказал тот, крепко держа собеседника за руку.

— Что? — Швейцария нервно отдернул запястье, отступая от на шаг. — Ты разве не пришёл сюда спать?

— Я думаю, не стоит будить Лихтенштейн.

— Почему не стоит?! — Цвингли снова начинал злиться, только в этот раз на то, как резко участился собственный пульс. — Тебя же нужно где-то положить.

— Можно и у тебя.

— Нет! — выпалил Швейцария, уже не пытаясь сбавить громкость.

— Почему нет? — нахмурился Австрия.

— Я не хочу спать рядом с тобой!

— Ох, не делай из этого трагедию, Баш. Когда-то мы постоянно спали на одной кровати, что в этом страшного?

Швейцария помедлил, чувствуя протест, но не зная, как его выразить. Да, в детстве они часто засыпали бок о бок и имели много общих дел в принципе. Но теперь все было иначе. Теперь они оба повзрослели, и их разделяли сотни лет междоусобиц и взаимной неприязни. А если люди друг другу неприятны, то как они могут делить одну кровать?

— Я просто не хочу, — заявил Швейцария. Австрия вздохнул, опустив полотенце на плечи. Было непривычно видеть его с падающими на лоб волосами.

— Не думаю, что деление ложа с маленькой девочкой, которая зависит от тебя экономически, заденет твою гордость меньше, чем несколько часов сна со мной.

— Боже, ладно! — Цвингли начинал уставать от этого разговора. — Только если чего странного задумал…!

— Успокойся, мы оба знаем, что ты для меня настолько же сексуально привлекателен, насколько и я для тебя, — Эдельштейн намеревался сыронизировать, но комментарий получился чересчур интимный и невзначай обрывал дальнейший спор. Они дошли до комнаты Швейцарии в абсолютном молчании, от которого ощутимо отяжелел воздух.

— Ну и мерзость, — тихо прокомментировал Эдельштейн, когда они оказались за порогом.

— В смысле? — Цвингли готов был начать защищать качество своего убранства, но быстро понял, что австриец всего-навсего пытается расправить мокрую ткань рубашки, полностью облепившей его торс.

— Да так, — Австрия тут же оставил свои попытки.

— Ясно, — отвернувшись, Швейцария открыл шкаф и достал сложенный комплект тёмно-синей мужской пижамы. — Мне она великовата, а вот тебе будет… впритык.

Эдельштейн усмехнулся.

— Что поделать, если ты такой коротышка.

— Ванная внизу! — Цвингли бросил в него одеждой. — Полотенце потом кинь в корзину.

— Я приму душ утром. Спасибо, — улыбнулся ему Австрия, и, тем не менее, покинул комнату, чтобы переодеться.

— Не за что, — донеслось до него из-за спины и было сказано явно через губу.

В ванной все было до безвкусицы простым, без единой вешалки на стенах. Очень типично для Швейцарии, который всегда был фанатом минимализма. Эдельштейн вздохнул, наконец освобождаясь от мокрой одежды, которую кинул вместе с полотенцем в корзину для белья. Выданная пижама была, как и предсказывал Цвингли, практически в обтяг: пуговицы застегнулись только со второй, рукава обтянули плечи.

— Чёрт, — шепотом выругался Австрия, оглядев себя полностью.

— Да у тебя аж лодыжки видать! — не скрывая смеха, прокомментировал Швейцария, как только Эдельштейн оказался на пороге комнаты.

— Это потому, что ты намного ниже меня!

— Зато не выгляжу, как идиот.

— Сам ты идиот!

Австрия никогда не был эксгибиционистом, но данная ситуация наводила его на мысль в пользу снятия одежды, нежели её ношения. Он вдруг увидел, как Швейцария чинно укладывает под подушку автомат.

— Вижу, ты вооружился на сон грядущий.

— Мне так спокойнее, — отозвался Цвингли и, схватив одну из подушек, положил её четко по центру своего немаленького ложа.

— Это ещё зачем? — нахмурившись, спросил Эдельштейн.

— Это стена. Возле тумбочки — моя половина, — он сел на край кровати в подтверждение своих слов, — другая — твоя.

— Ты не думаешь, что это как-то по-детски?

Швейцария проигнорировал его вопрос.

— Окажешься на моей половине, и ты труп, понял?

— С чего мне вдруг этого хотеть?

— Понял?!

— Да, понял. Окажусь на твоей половине, и я труп. Ясно.

— Хорошо.

Оба сели по краям, оказавшись друг к другу спинами, и на некоторое время повисла тишина. Чуть погодя Австрия откинулся на спину, потягиваясь и зевая.

— Ты храпишь?

— Что?! — снова взорвался Цвингли.

— Ты храпишь? — невозмутимо повторил тот. — В детстве ты был жутким храпуном и часто говорил во сне. Я не знаю, может, у тебя это прошло.

— В смы…? Не говорил я во сне! — Швейцария забрался на кровать полностью и, укрывшись одеялом, откинулся на подушки. — И я не храплю!

— Как ты можешь знать, что происходит, пока ты спишь? — спросил Австрия, его плечо при всём удобстве всё равно касалось подушки-стены.

— Храп и бессмысленная болтовня прерогатива недостойных. А я никогда не вёл себя недостойно, — заявил Швейцария.

— Конечно, — Эдельштейн засмеялся, тоже натягивая на себя одеяло. — Ты иногда говорил забавные вещи…

— Заткнись!

— Например, что избавишь мир от надменных засранцев, которые слишком бурно выражают любовь на публике.

Цвингли задумчиво промолчал.

— Потом ты кому-то доказывал, что сделаешь самые крутые в мире часы. Настолько крутые, что они смогут поворачивать время вспять и удалять жирные пятна с одежды, — Австрия продолжал посмеиваться, и Цвингли в раздражении скрипнул зубами. — Ещё ты как-то твердил о том, что у тебя есть секретный рецепт лучшего в мире шоколада, который спрятан в сейфе, что охраняют дикие гориллы.

— Это были не гориллы, а огромные сурки, — вдруг сказал Швейцария, — я помню этот сон!

— Как будто твои сурки делают факт менее забавным.

На это раз Цвингли не удержал смешка.

— Однажды ты много говорил о работе в приюте.

— В приюте?! — удивился Швейцария.

— Да, и громко выкрикивал что-то вроде: «Чёртова ребятня! В вас со ста метров не попадёшь!» или «Слезь с моего ножа, мелкая тварь!».

— Правда? — Швейцария рассмеялся в голос. — Я там точно не няней работал.

— А кем тогда? — смеясь, спросил Эдельштейн.

— Тебе вряд ли понравятся подробности. Лучше скажи, что ещё я говорил.

— Ну, как-то ты сказал, что… — Австрия вдруг оборвал себя, — хотя ладно, неважно.

— Что я как-то сказал?

— Тебе вряд ли понравятся подробности, — передразнил он, вздохнув.

— Говори, — потребовал Цвингли.

— Ты сказал, что… если я когда-нибудь перестану быть твоим другом… тебя тоже не станет.

— Да? — не зная зачем, переспросил Швейцария.

— Да, — выдохнул Австрия, и после этого резко наступила тишина. Наличие подушки, отделяющей одного собеседника от другого, только прибавляло ситуации неловкости. Швейцария повернулся на бок, прижимаясь спиной к подушке-стене, и только в контрасте с холодной поверхностью простыни ощутил, как горит лицо.

— Если надо, ты можешь остаться здесь ещё на пару дней, — сказал Цвингли. Раньше потребовалось бы немало силы воли, чтобы сказать хоть что-то примирительное в адрес Эдельштейна, но сейчас эти слова вышли сами по себе.

— Спасибо, — сказал Австрия, и Швейцария почувствовал, как он зашевелился и тоже прижался спиной к подушке-стене.  
От ощутимого взаимного нажима с той стороны у Цвингли шумно застучало сердце. Так, впрочем, было нередко, если он слышал голос Эдельштейна откуда-то издалека или из толпы на общем собрании. Когда вовсе не ожидал его услышать или почувствовать рядом. Куда уж там оказаться в десяти сантиметрах практически под одним одеялом.

Швейцария понимал, что даже под угрозой смерти не скажет об этом чванливом аристократе ничего хвалебного или просто хорошего. Его вовсе не воодушевляет, как Венгрию и Лихтенштейн, культурное наследие, музыкальные шедевры или богатая архитектура Австрии. Однако, почему-то редкие контакты с ним продолжали неестественно волновать Цвингли, что давало о себе знать последующим раздражением.  
Швейцария глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя непрошеное волнение, и вспомнил, что минуту назад собирался выключить настольный светильник. Однако теперь, чтобы дотянуться до него, ему придется сдвинуться, и потом он уже не сможет так же лечь обратно.

«Всё-таки… — подумал он, закрывая глаза, — подушка-стена это действительно немного по-детски».


End file.
